ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dan Tennyson/Archive 1
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Petropia. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Weirdo Guy (Talk) 22:44, April 20, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Alien Combination Contest You cannot just put random aliens under an element in the Alien Combination Contest. You have to combine two of the given aliens. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 19:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Borrow Which ones? Do you mean one or two, or all of them? My Infinite forms (Tennantfan thought them up first, and I just happened to pick the same name!) are: *Infinite Cannonbolt *Infinite Swampfire *Infinite Alien X Reply on my talk page, please. Also, thanks for the compliment. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 23:45, May 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Borrow Go ahead, as long as you give credit in some way to me. As for the crossover, you can do that. When it's done, I may make it canon to BTMT if I like it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:10, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Paperboy (1) and Friends (2) #Sure. #Sure. If you want an Ultimate form for Paperboy, Weirdo Guy made one for his series (he uses Paperboy with my permission). You'll have to ask him, or make one of your own. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 13:40, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Help for you Hello! You say you want to know how to links,just click here: Click me,NOW!!! and choose the beginner corner. Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:38, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Brianultimatedragon (Talk with me H-E-R-E!) 14:44, May 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sad Sorry it hurt your feelings, Dan. It's still open (I think), but I'm thinking of shutting it down if not deleting it. Although the secret to making a really good original Ben 10 title is making it rhyme, anyone can make a name from Stinky 13 to Eleventy-Seven 11. In fact, it doesn't even have to be 10! (Fred 40 is an example.) As I said, the blog is old and abandoned and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings with it. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 15:03, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well, my major priority is episodes, i mainly need epiosdes like the original Ben 10 series. Json1233 16:25, May 20, 2011 (UTC) FuzzBall Just to give you some help with creating an image of FuzzBall I created one on paint (I am hopeless drawing on a computer and it was the easiest program) so here it is. Thanks for all your help. --Evolved To'kustar 03:08, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I really enjoyed the episode Revenge of Rehk. Evolved To'kustar 03:12, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Request Sure, I give you permission to add my MEGATRIX into your series. Evolved To'kustar 03:10, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah that is okay with me if you add me into it. Evolved To'kustar 03:13, May 21, 2011 (UTC) RE:Like my fourarms Yeah he looks pretty cool, I like when people edit them around abit - Impressive. Evolved To'kustar 03:48, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I liked your FuzzBall one aswell. It is a shame he could not be uploaded. I will just use my rough copy until you can upload it or someone creates one for me. Thanks very much for that though. Evolved To'kustar 03:52, May 21, 2011 (UTC)